4 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Coucou !  
J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée ! Comme prévu voici le petit OS du jour ! (oui celui là est vraiment petit comparé aux autres ^^" ça compense avec celui d'hier !)  
Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !

Bisous, à demain !

oOo 

La musique était forte, enivrante. Les lumières tournoyaient, clignotaient, dans tous les sens, de toutes les couleurs. Les corps dansaient, masse informe de membres plus ou moins en rythme. Et au milieu de la piste, deux jeunes hommes, cavalière au bras, se fixaient, immobiles. Tendus au possible, ils se jaugeaient d'un regard surpris. Ils ne pensaient pas se retrouver là, encore moins en telle compagnie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parler, vu même. Un mois. Une éternité. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient passés du temps ensemble, c'était dans l'un des escaliers du lycée. Le premier avait avoué sa lycanthropie. Et le second avait décidé que s'en était assez. Il avait beau être le gentil Danny à qui on pouvait faire gober le coup du cousin Miguel, il n'était pas non plus idiot. Il savait depuis un moment qu'il se passait des trucs pas nets dans sa ville, mais apprendre que son copain lui mentait depuis le début de leur relation, cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Alors Danny avait demandé une pause, pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Mais depuis aucun des deux n'avaient osé faire le premier pas de retour vers l'autre.

De peur pour le premier qu'Ethan ne lui en veuille. De peur pour ce dernier que Danny ne soit pas près.

Mais dans l'ombre, deux âmes avaient remarqué l'impasse dans laquelle ils étaient, et avaient décidé de reprendre les choses en mains avant que la déprime ne soit trop forte. Elles les avaient trainés là, dans cette boite gay qui contenait déjà des souvenirs. Kira avec Danny, Malia avec Ethan.

Alors, pour diminuer la tension palpable dans l'air, les filles commencèrent à danser avec leur partenaire respectif. Leur danse se fit de plus en plus sensuel contre leur cavalier, pourtant résolument gay. Petit à petit elles les guidèrent pour rapprocher leurs deux couples. Une fois leur but atteint, leur danse passa de lascive à endiablé. Les deux jeunes hommes n'existaient plus à leurs yeux, ni même le reste du monde. Leurs regards s'étaient trouvé pour ne plus se lâcher. Soudain, elles abandonnèrent leurs compagnons et se retrouvèrent à danser ensemble, corps contre corps. Malia passa ses bras autour des hanches de Kira et la tient fermement pressé contre elle. La renarde s'accrocha quant à elle à sa nuque et entrepris d'onduler lentement pressée contre son corps, sans la lâcher du regard, dans une danse hypnotisante, magnifique et mystérieuse.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux, immobiles au milieu des vagues des corps. Ils hésitaient, sans oser se regarder. Cependant, aucun ne semblait décider à partir. Puis un murmure, de la part d'Ethan, si faible que Danny se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Même ses lèvres ont à peines bougé.

« Je t'aime. Et je suis vraiment désolé. »

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune humain positionna ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du loup et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser léger, juste un bisou, mais il transmettait toute la douceur et l'amour possible. Danny se recula presque immédiatement mais n'alla pas très loin car Ethan, remis de sa stupeur, se pencha et l'embrassa véritablement. Leurs langues se cherchèrent pour former un véritable ballet. Leurs doigts se croisèrent ou se perdirent sur un torse, dans des cheveux. Leurs corps se collèrent et ne formèrent plus qu'un. De nouveau. Enfin. A jamais.

Plus loin sur la piste de danse, les deux grandes générales de stratégies amoureuses les observaient, l'air à la fois amusées et attendries. Puis, estimant que leur rôle s'arrêtait là, Kira passa la main sur la nuque de la coyote et l'embrassa avec une fougue qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de leurs amis. Les renards ne font pas bon ménage avec les loups, cela avait été prouvé. Mais, coyote et renard ne sont pas si différents… 


End file.
